The trio
by Thoughtgutter
Summary: Naruto, Gaara, and Sai students at Konoha Private School. Though, outside the schools white walls, they are shadowy criminals, each with secrets of their own. This is their story. Pairings undecided. R&R ch.1 edit
1. Chapter 1

_**The Trio**_

"Eunuch"—talking

'Man, I need a smoke'—thinking

'**BLOOD'**—demonic thoughts/actual demons

I do not own Naruto, or any other canon characters.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You didn't have to kill him you know…"

A red haired boy put away a gun and observed his work. The kanji for "ai" was visible on his forehead. Black rings adorned his eyes, showing immense lack of sleep. His school jacket had a little blood on it, and a teal coloured tie was worn under it.

He wiped a little blood off of his collar (as, remarkably, that was the only place the blood touched him), and looked at the speaker. "I told him I would, he just didn't heed my warning."

A blonde boy, the red heads counter part, shook his head. His sky blue eyes sparkled with mischievous mirth, and the whisker marks on his face did nothing but add to the fox like grin that adorned his face. His jacket was slung over his shoulder, and his white dress shirt had a few red drops on it, but thanks to his obscenely orange tie, no one would notice. "I guess he had it coming then, if you warned him," the boy said in an eerily happy way.

"Stop insinuating that I'm lying," the red headed boy demanded. "If you do not, you may befall the same fate…"

The meaning was left hanging in the air, even though it was painfully obvious.

"Like you could," the blonde said, coaxing a growl from the other. A small smirk played on his lips. "We should be heading to school now; Gaara."

"…"

And so the two boys left the alley, and made their way to the most expensive school in fire country, Konoha Private School.

It wasn't until later that night that the body of Mizuki was found in the alley. It looked as though something had exploded in the many bullet wounds covering his body.

No bullets were ever found.

At Konoha Private School, the students were reeling. The night before, a teacher was found dead. To make matters worse, the police had no way of finding the perpetrators.

Most of the students could be found mourning over their lost teacher, or attending the ceremony of prayer for the man.

Most of the students, not all.

Three students could be seen outside, leaning on a wall near the front entrance. They were drawing, smoking, and reading respectfully.

"So, it was you two hmmmm?" the one that was drawing asked.

The one that was smoking looked down and grinned. "Who else would do it?" he inquired.

"I think you should have taken me with you."

"No, Sai, it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Spur of the moment my ass, Naruto-kun. Gaara plans all of his hits."

"Shut up, Sai"

"Get a penis, Gaara"

The two other boys sweat dropped.

"Sai…I've been meaning to ask you. Are you obsessed with penis?"

"No, I just find penis-less people like you and Gaara fascinating."

"Then why don't you find girls fascinating."

"Vaginas"

"…"

"Oh…"

The three boys fell silent again, and the blonde took a drag from his cigarette.

"You know, Naruto-kun, you could get cancer from those things," The comment caused Naruto to growl at Sai.

"Stuff it, Sai-chan. Why don't you go 'n fuck the Uchiha!"

"Uzumaki-san, that's gross," the red head in the group stated.

"Yeah, Naru-kun! I have better taste then that!"

"What did you mean by 'vaginas', Sai?"

"I meant that vaginas aren't as fascinating as penis'. I mean, the penis goes into the vagina, so it is superior to it."

"You're a sexist pig, Sai."

"You're a sexy beast, Naru-kun."

"You both better shut up." Ah Gaara, always the mood breaker.

Naruto finished his smoke and turned to his companions. "Let's get to class, bells about to ring."

The two others nodded in agreement.

So the three once again entered the primer-white halls of Konoha Private School.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Betaboi here.

My first ever highschool fic. Also my first attempt at a 'M' rated fic. Sorry if you don't like the OOC Naruto, it fits the story so I'm not changing him. If you hate me for it…good for you.

I don't know what to do for pairings, if you have any Crack, non-yiao pairings you'd like to request, please tell me.

Tell me what you think. Should there be more chapters? R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, the second chapter...That took me long enough.

Enjoy.

* * *

"When do we move?" a tall shadowy figure asked.

"We'll have to move faster, now that Mizuki is dead. Tell the troops, we move in two months." A slithery voice replied.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

_The Trio  
_Second Chapter

Two figures jumped from rooftop to rooftop through the city of ningen. There destination: a small apartment of the border of fire district. Between them, there was silence, but the pace of there movement spoke volumes.

As they got closer to the apartment, they split apart; choosing to get to their destination from two different directions.

The two stopped on rooftops looking down on a balcony.

"Do you see the target?" came through over one's earpiece.

"Negative."

Silenced reigned once more.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto may have been many things, but stupid wasn't one of them. He also wasn't an inattentive person. That's why he knew that two people were waiting for him to go onto the balcony of his small apartment.

'I wonder if I should entertain them?' he thought.

Glancing out of the window, he nodded, and loaded his gun. Slowly, he proceeded towards his sliding window, and even slower, he opened it.

Within seconds he was dodging knife swipes from both sides. He rolled backwards to avoid two knees aimed at his face. As soon as the roll stopped, he shot forward with a burst of speed. His two assailants weren't in the least bit surprised, and met him with a double punch.

Caught off-guard; Naruto stumbled back a bit, before regaining his footing and jumping over a low kick. In the same instance, he blocked a high kick with his forearm. The force was incredibly powerful, and almost knocked him off of the balcony. Lucky for the banister. Instead he hit the banister and crumpled to the ground.

Naruto regarded his opponents carefully. The knives they had first attacked him with were in their hands again, and they were slowly walking towards him. He felt for his gun. Gone. Glancing around he saw it just out of his reach. He looked back at his opponents, not enough time to grab it. Smirking, he rose shakily to his feet. He needed to use _that_ then.

"I'd advise you to stay down. We were ordered to do this quickly, and without a mess." One said.

"But if you don't stay down we may be forced to use rather…extreme…measures." the other finished.

Naruto looked up at his assailants and chuckled. "You guys have no idea…" He disappeared suddenly, and reappeared with his gun in his hand, behind the two. "Who you're fucking with…"

Two shots rang out across the morning sky.

* * *

To say he was pissed was quite an understatement. "What do you mean your men were killed?" He screamed at the two men in front of him. "you're supposed to be the best!"

A deep chuckle escaped the throat of the taller man. "Gatou, Gatou." He said, patting the man on the back. "The man you sent us to kill, seems to be in the care of a rather, notorious assassin." suddenly a large sword was in the face of the old man. "If you had told me that, I would have gone myself. But now I'm down men, which means my price goes up…"

"That's Bullshit, Zabuza. I should void our contract right now." Gatou said furiously. "But since I'm a reasonable man, I'll give you one more chance. Kill Tazuna, before he can complete his plans."

"It will be done."

* * *

That's that. Relatively short, compared to the last chapter...but I will update it sooner.

Pairings I might put in:

Naruten  
Gaatay  
Saihina

Any other ideas? Tell me. Things I could do better? R&R.


End file.
